Transformers Shattered Universe
by TheTankSoT
Summary: Unicron's Second Coming is happening, the Primes must band together in order to stop chaos from ruling. IMPORTANT: Getting a complete re-work soon!
1. Chapter 1, Act 1

"Before all of creation, before the birth of cybertronians, before the creation of the first Primes, at the birth of universe itself, there was the creator: Primus and the chaos bringer: Unicron. Both were evenly matched, until Primus created the 13 original transformers who served as Primus' warriors against Unicron."

The figure was cast in shadows, who spoke in an omniscient tone. His paint colour could not even be seen due to the darkness.

"Throughout time and space, choices could reshape the future, one choice could cause the death of many, one choice could cause the rise and fall of empires, one choice could start a war, one choice could start extinction. This I ask of you, your answer to my request is crucial for the future of everything. I sense a rather dreadful event unfolding in the near future, beginning the end of the universe itself. It is finally time to regather us, conflicts aside, we will need to stick together if what I foresee is true."

"As Primus' appointed in cases like these, it is imperative that we do this as i fear that without all of us, Unicron's second coming may wipe us all out."

In front of him, a figure in a hologram replies "If so, then we will need to reawaken the last of us, without everyone we have, we may never truly win. We will need to reawaken the one who sacrificed himself in order to be reawaken, the Arisen. I sense he is ready."

"Indeed Prima"


	2. Chapter 1, Act 2

"I will gather our brethren and prepare for this event" Says the figure in the hologram, Prima.

"I believe we will gather soon, until then I will seek Optimus Prime" Replies the figure talking in the chasm.

"May Primus guide us all" Prima said, before he cut the transmission.

Once the transmission ended, the figure in the room started to prepare for his voyage, packing what he thought was necessary, extra energon, spare parts, etc. But just as he was about to go, a huge explosion rocked the structure

Amidst the explosion, a figure emerges, where his right arm is supposedly located, a hook of some sort takes its place, equipped with all sorts of weaponry, from rocket launchers to energy nets to grappling hooks to camouflage cloaks to an armed ship, he has it all. Though none of his attachments actually matching his build. Awkward it may look, yet rather devastating if you were to face this bot one-on-one. Gray in colour, the mercenary known as Lockdown, who would accept any hunt, provided the price was right.

"Lockdown, how did you manage to track me, this location is unknown to most, and certainly hidden from Cybertronians" Replied the figure in the chasm.

"My superiors are paying me a battleship's worth of shanix for your capture, I believe it would be best to hand yourself in, you cannot hide forever, besides, my superior can track you down, he says your give out a certain foul odour he could sense halfway across the universe."

With that sentence, Lockdown unleashed his energy net, once this net lands on its target, it could zap the target with enough energy to temporarily paralyse even a full size Cybertronian.

The figure in the room seeing the effort and quickly pondering on his coarse of action realised that this was a fool's fight as once he takes this mercenary out, there will surely be more where he came from. With that thought in mind, the figure swiftly dodged the effort of containment and began to teleport to his desired destination in the vast universe.

Lockdown, seeing his quarry trying to escape, tries a last ditch effort to stop him. The result: Lockdown fired one of his proton rockets directly at his prey's chest before he teleports, with the force of the rocket sending him spiralling towards his destination: Cybertron.

Meanwhile, left alone in the chasm, Lockdown reports his failure back to his superiors, who deeply replies "Just as expected, everything is going according to plan."


	3. Chapter 1, Act 3

*Meanwhile on Cybertron, 2 months after the events of Dark Cybertron*

"Windblade, what is the current status of our city, how recovered is the city, and how much longer would this take?" Asked a stoic red and blue figure, Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader for millions of years, who fought against oppression, both from the senate before the great war, and also from the tyrannic Decepticons.

"It still requires repairs, although it won't take that long, the problem now is the citizen's morality, how much they still want to stay in Cybertron." Replied the City Speaker, Windblade. The mysterious fembot from a lost Cybertronian Colony known as Caminus. She has been working on trying to become acquainted with Cybertronian everyday life.

"In any way, time is the answer to our problems. My shuttle, the Skyroller is currently refuelling, after it does that, I'll scout our solar system for signs of energon" Replied Optimus before he was interrupted by a comm from Perceptor.

"Optimus, there appears to be a Cybertronian, who mysteriously just appeared outside of Cybertron's atmosphere. He is set to collide into Iacon in around 20 minutes, with Metroplex's current condition, I'm not sure he will survive the impact, and the surrounding area will most likely also be decimated. I already sent Jetfire after it, but from what he's saying, he won't be able to stop it from colliding, he can just give you a little more time, but not much. He says that its not that he can't stop it physically, but rather something mystical is keeping him. I need you to look for Sky Lynx, he should be in Blurr's Bar. You'll need to ride him and try to stop that Cybertronian from crashing into the city. Your personal shuttle wouldn't do the job as its still refuelling and parked outside the city." Stated the Autobot super scientist, Perceptor. Known for making even the smartest Autobots look stupid.

Optimus, upon hearing this, sprinted to Blurr's Bar and quickly looked for the beast. The bots and cons inside were surprised to suddenly see Optimus hastily looking around, as if hunting somebody down. Swindle thought he were here to hunt him down because of his latest scheme, as such, Swindle quickly ran away. Snarl took the moment to to try and beat Prime up, but he was held down by fellow Dinobot Swoop, telling him it wasn't worth the time. Optimus, not giving a second glance to any of the guests. He after initially not being able to locate Sky Lynx in the crammed bar, he asked the bartender, Blurr, where the space beast was. Blurr replied that he was at the back of the bar, where the area is for him to drink.

Before Optimus got to Sky Lynx, Perceptor commed in, saying it was already 15 minutes and the Cybertronian is already at the atmosphere, and in 7 minutes, would crash into Iacon. He briefly told Sky Lynx that he needed him to lift himself to the atmosphere in order to stop a disaster. Sky Lynx, agreeing to this, quickly transformed into his shuttle mode and told Optimus to hop aboard.

Moments later, once Optimus was directly below the target, he opened the doors to try and stir it in. Strangely, the Cybertronian stirred itself towards Prime, until it was hovering 3 meters in front of Optimus. Not even moving an inch, Optimus thought something was up, he moved several footsteps backwards, and the Cybertronian mimicked the distance travelled and stayed at exactly the same distance as when Optimus first saw it hovering in front of him. Sky Lynx was told by Prime to go to the nearest med-bay as he assessed the Cybertronian being battle damaged, and now being cold as ice despite approaching the atmosphere in such high speeds.

Later in the med-bay, while Optimus was standing near the Cybertronian's recharge stab, Fix-It was fixing the cybertronian and Perceptor was analysing the body and carbon dating it, Windblade came inside.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but while the Cybertronian was falling at a very high speed, and you flew below it, it automatically stirred towards you?" Asked the curious Windblade.

"Yes, almost like it was homing towards me, I believe it was actually here because of me." Answered the valiant leader.

"Jetfire also said that despite whatever he did, crashing, pushing or pulling it out of its way, it wouldn't even stop or slow down, and this. I have reason to believe this bot may be highly possible an outlier or primus help us, a Prime, they are said to possess near unlimited power and many skills and talents. This homing skill may be a talent of theirs to track down their target."

"But among all of us, why me, and what do I have?

"That, Optimus is the question."


End file.
